Sudden Confessions
by PrincipessaBel
Summary: It's Valentine's. Love is in the air. Confessions are given, see how our beloved KHR characters accepts and denies these given confessions from normal yet extraordinary girls.


Some surprises are good. Some are bad, but, is this surprise a good and a bad? I loved my past life, will I be able to cope up with this new adventurous one?

_Its Valentine's again._ I said to myself. I'm Mizutani Himiko. Himiko for short. I'm the normal teen everyone sees. I have nice friends, a supportive family, and very good grades. I never thought of myself as the _popular girl_ in campus even though I'm known for my grades.

My Valentine's Day is always an Independence Day. I never got a boyfriend. I guess no one's just interested in me, but I've got my eyes on someone. Yes, I've got a crush. He's not the kind and cheerful one like the Baseball team Captain Yamamoto Takeshi, nor the badass and charismatic one like Gokudera Hayato. No, he's not like these popular classmates I have. He's the fearsome and aloof prefect of Namimori, Hibari Kyoya. I don't know why, but I admire his solitude – he's got good looks, too, mind you.

I made Belgian chocolates for my friends but I seem to miscount the numbers; there's one left. I didn't eat it because I just don't like the taste of this kind of chocolate. I only made it so it wouldn't melt fast.

I sighed for the sixth time this day. My friends are with their boyfriends, which is something I had expected from them. I'm not used in being lonely. **"Himiko, don't be selfish."** I said to myself, feeling guilty at my own desires in seeing them back and them leaving their boyfriends for me. Yeah, I know. That's a selfish thing to do. But what can I do? I need someone. Gokudera won't let me near them because I accidentally pushed Sawada on the stairs; he told me I'm assassinating his "_tenth_".

"**What are you doing this late on campus, herbivore?"** I heard someone say from beside me. I look up, my crush was staring at me. I fangirled in my mind, he's near me!

"**I-I. . Uh. ."** Why do I have to stutter now? I moved back, fear of being hit by his metal tonfas on my head. People who faced those stick have never survived to tell the tale to their grandchildren. .

. . because of FEAR!

_What were you guys thinking? _He killed? Oh gosh, no! I'd never have a crush on a murderer!

I felt the wall closing near my, no, I'm closing at the wall. He's scary at some point, my legs are shaking. **"Cat got your tongue? Go on, speak or I'll bite you to death."** He narrowed his eyes, I tried to avoid looking but I can't, I caught him looking directly at me and I feel blood rush through my cheeks.

"**I'm w-waiting for m-my friends to come back."** Lame-o Himiko. Uh, I can't think properly.

"**Mizutani Himiko of class 2-A, top one in the mid-term exams, president of the Literary club waits for her herbivorous friends to come back at seven o'clock in the evening? I think not, herbivore. You're making excuses."** He said something long. _A world record._ My eyes widened when he cornered my on the wall, one tonfa on the nape of my neck while his left hand is boxed beside my head.

I lift my head for a bit to stop any scratches, I'm red. I know I'm beet red. **"IDON'THAVEANYTHINGTODOONVALENTINE SDAYORWHITEDAY,OKAY? THEY'REALLAWAY!"** I confessed.

"**Wao~ No boyfriend, herbivore?"** He rasied an eyebrow. Why does he have to be so attractive? I blame his parents!

"**Yes, because I've got someone I like. You OK now, Mr. Prefect? "** He got on my nerve, what? It's not like he could beat a crap on a girl who just pass by him. Wait, did he said seven earlier? Gosh, I need to go home!

As if he'd read my mind, he looked at the window just in front of the corridor we're standing**, "I'll walk you home."** He said.

-insert my le epic gasp here- **"Y-You serious?!"**

"**I'd rather not have a dead body that got salvaged tomorrow, herbivore."** He moved away from me and started walking.

I felt for my nape, which is still pulsing and not scratched. My mom is gonna ask if she do see a mark on my neck. She'd panic then transfer me to school or maybe we'll go abroad**—"You coming or what, herbivore?"** Hibari glared at me, I twitched a rush up to behind him just to follow. Good thing I've got my bag with me all the time.

"**Hibari-san, can I just call you Kyoya? Or Kyoya-san?"** I asked, wishing to be close to him or somewhat. Ha? Got a problem? I'm just grabbing the opportunity! No one gets to be escorted by this skylark everyday!

He just grunted in reply. Was that a yes? Or no?

"**Uh-uhm. Yes?"** I asked again. He just nodded. I could die happily now! **"Kyaa! Arigato~"** I accidentally clung to his arm, which is a bit skinny for his age.

Suddenly, my mind went blank then on again. I felt a sharp pain stung on my cranium. Tears were falling down my cheeks and I know it. **"Oww."**

"**You're weak."**

"**That's bad, Kyo-chan! You didn't know I like you**!" I pouted. My gosh! ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNM! THAT SLIPPED OUT OF MY MIND!

He just smirked in reply. **"You know, herbivore, I'm-"**


End file.
